Typical greenhouses measure environmental conditions with imprecise, analog, one high and one low data point per day. Measurements are usually collected by walking around and looking at the measurement equipment. A typical greenhouse may have dozens or hundreds of different switches, timers and assorted controls spread out inconveniently and inefficiently throughout the greenhouse. Generally, gardening experiments are conducted over weeks or months using side by side, single variable variations against a control group. However, such gardens may not be equipped for precise control or data collection. This lack of precise control and data collect may lead to prolonged experiments using a multitude of ad hoc implicit assumptions. For example, the optimization of plant growth for just two variables, such as CO2 level and temperature, may take months of experimentation.